Champion Mercenary
|released = 13.2.0|lethality = 33|rateoffire = 99|capacity = 25|mobility = 11 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility)|cost = 340 (240 when on sale.)|image = 13Champion Mercenary.PNG|Level required = 27|reskinof=Mercenary}} The is a Backup weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Mercenary with Champion Armor-style colors. The color scheme includes red, black, dark grey and a bright silver. Strategy It has lo to medium damage, high fire rate, good capacity and moderate weight. Tips *This takes about four shots to kill, but the burning ability will kill within three shots *Use it similarly to the Mercenary. *Its burning attribute makes it deal more damage. *Use it to tear down armor. *Try to conserve ammunition, as it runs out quickly. *This is made for short-medium range, due to the fact that this weapon does not have a scope. **Once you have familiarized yourself to this weapon and gained enough experience, you can use this in long ranges, since this has very minimal recoil. *It's inaccurate at a distance, so even if you can aim, you'll probably miss anyway. **Unless you are experienced enough, you cannot use this weapon in medium to long ranges. *Use on Jetpack users, because it is very easy to get a duck hunt with this weapon, as it fires very fast, and deals a lot of damage. *Always use on small maps like Pool Party since the gun is useful in close quarters. *As always, aim on the head for max DPS. Counters *Use weapons from the Heavy section, more specifically: High damaging or Area damage weapons. *Don't charge directly at Champion Mercenary users, because they can destroy you in seconds. *Sniper weapons from afar can easily take these players down and have a very minimal risk. *Try to escape their users by running away with a lighter weapon, like the Dark Force Saber. *Use the Time Machine if you are in a close situation, as this may buy you time to make a dash for it. *Use a weapon with more ammo, such as the Champion Peacemaker because this weapon will easily run out of ammo. Take advantage when the player is reloading, but you have to be quick. *Use weapons that can one shot the user. *Strafe and jump. This forces the user waste his/her ammo rapidly. *Not many Backup weapons can stand a chance against Champion Mercenary. The only weapon that can beat the user in direct dogfight is Multitasker. In long distance duel however, albeit less DPS, Dual Hawks' scope firing allow accurate aim. **Take note Champion Mercenary isn't the weapon to underestimate with. *If all counter strategies failed, give him/her taste his/her own medicine. Theme Champion themed. Supported Maps * Pool Party * Warehouse Assault Weapon Setups Have a high damaging weapon. Have an explosive weapon to mess with their aim. Use automatic weapons as this burst fire stops for 0.5 seconds per 5 shots. Trivia *It is one of the Champion themed re-skins released in the 13.2.0 update. The other champion themed weapons are Champion Peacemaker, Champion Electric Arc, Anti-Champion Rifle and Champion Solar Cannon. *This is the only semiautomatic weapon with burning attribute. *This weapon was significantly buffed in update 13.5.0 update, along with all Adamant and Champion weapons, making it extremely overpowered. It now kills in 4 headshots (4 out of 5 of one burst.) **However, the ammo capacity has been equated with the regular Mercenary. There is a tradeoff, it's mobility is slightly slower than the Mercenary. *It is arguably one of the best Backup Weapons, since one burst can kill a max level player. **However in 15.1.0 Update, it is severely nerfed for balancing. It now takes 3 and 2/5 bursts to defeat a max level opponent. *It is now featured in the Battle Royale gamemode. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Semi-Auto Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Champion